Blood Is Thicker Than Water
by thatguywhowrote
Summary: As I laid back on the sofa with the gaming console in my hands, I paused my game and looked to find the best little sister in the world standing by the doorway to the living room. Her hair was still dripping wet, fresh from the bath which she had taken quite a long time to do as always. However, one thing was off from the usual routine… [Hachiman's POV, two-shot]
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Oregairu. Also yes, this _**is**_ an _**incest**_ fic. _

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, the most awaited night for the normalfags.

If you took a walk outside, you would find that the number of couples frolicking the streets had dramatically increased, flaunting their success by showcasing their partners for all to see. The sickening smell of youth stained the cold winter air as the degree of teenage promiscuity would reach a whole new level overnight.

Even my parents had succumbed to the festive mood, booking themselves a two-night one-day reservation at an onsen by the countryside. They also made sure to personally greet their daughter a merry Christmas before they left, yet told her to impart to me the same words on their behalf.

I, Hikigaya Hachiman, on the other hand chose to remain at home, spending time playing MonHun on my PSP in the comfort of the living room sofa. I had well enough sources of frustration here, running countless quests to simply cut off tails and hopefully carve the necessary material to complete my set.

While the riajuus of the world were out there doing God knows what, right now my heart was racing from the thrilling music of an intense battle against a fire-spewing flying wyvern.

'_Dammit, I didn't get a ruby again.' _This desire sensor was really getting on my nerves; I had been grinding for hours now. Was this the tenth time already? RNGesus, hast thou forsaken me?

In the middle of my complaints the sound of the bathroom door swinging open reminded me that luckily, I wasn't completely alone for tonight.

"Onii-chan, I'm done! It's your turn now!"

As I laid back on the sofa with the gaming console in my hands, I paused my game and looked to find the best little sister in the world standing by the doorway to the living room. Her hair was still dripping wet, fresh from the bath which she had taken quite a long time to do as always. However, one thing was off from the usual routine…

"Why are you only dressed like that?"

The small and delicate body of my sister had nothing but a white towel draped around her figure, with the contrast of the fabric's color going well with her complexion. It snugged her body from right above her chest and ended just enough to keep her appearance somewhat passable to tag as "safe for work." She obviously still had some space in a certain department for her to fill in as she grew thus she had to hold onto it for now.

"Oh, while I was reaching for my clothes earlier they fell on the floor and got wet." She replied, motioning to her other hand holding her pajamas that were indeed a bit soaked.

Now, had she been a different girl I would've berated her for it. But you see, clumsy little sisters had a sort of appeal to it that you just couldn't get mad at them so easily. That's just how it worked.

"Alright, I'll go and take a bath now." I set down my PSP on the coffee table and took my change of clothes I had prepared beforehand. I stood up, stretching my arms above my head. "You should go get dressed right now or you might catch a cold."

"Aye aye, Onii-chan!" Komachi followed it with a lively salute.

And _that's_ when it happened.

She had used the hand that served as the sole clamp for the gesture. The towel immediately went undone and fell at her feet for me to see her now fully exposed bare-naked body, my jaw dropping to the floor with the same speed.

"KYAAA-!" Komachi unleashed an ear-splitting screech with her voice, both her arms moving in unison to cover those which she couldn't so brazenly show. I quickly spun around to look away and give her an opportunity to flee to her room, as well as a window for me to calm my rapidly beating heart and hide the blush that marred my face.

The shuffling of her feet grew softer as she retreated upstairs, followed by the loud slamming of her door.I then let go of the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding onto.

See what I meant? Didn't I tell you that clumsy little sisters had their own charm?

Once the coast was finally clear I sat down first and spent a moment to regain my composure.

I had always been stuck with Komachi since we were young, taking care of her in our parents' stead whenever they were hindered by their work schedule. Sure, I bathed with her before numerous times, it was normal for skinship to occur at a young age after all. Upon growing up as close siblings together I had always acknowledged the fact that she was a member of the opposite sex, but...

It was merely a glimpse, the sight of her exposed form lasting no longer than a second, but those supple curves and her smooth-looking skin... they had all been carved into memory perfectly, allowing me to vividly recollect her image at my disposal.

Her breasts weren't _that_ small like those of a certain person I know, but they weren't that big either. If I were Goldilocks, then I would have to say her size belonged in the "just right" category. They were perky and bounced along with her quick movement when she had crouched down to reach for her towel, perfectly matching her liveliness. Her nipples were bright pink and seemed to be erect in a beautiful display. Whether it was from the water's temperature, the friction from the fabric or the sudden exposure, I never knew.

A-and that part that was usually pixelated… It sort of resembled a peach with a slight pinkish hue, bearing no traces of hair at all much like what I've observed in various media. I could somehow tell that it looked wonderful, despite having never seen another more-developed one before for comparison. At least now I understood why flowers were sometimes used to allude to the female genitalia.

It was strange. Sometimes Komachi would outright strip in front of me, but I wouldn't feel anything at all. I'd see her cute underwear lying around, or maybe she was walking around wearing nothing but those on, nonetheless they never had these effects on me before.

Perhaps it was _because _of the underwear that I had never felt this way. Those last few articles of clothing were the final walls that had always separated me from taboo thoughts, and now that I had caught a glimpse of the other side after a short while of that barrier being down things would never be the same again.

_'No, no, no… Keep it together. You're siblings Hachiman, BLOOD-RELATED SIBLINGS.'_ I mentally reprimanded myself, slapping some sense into my head. But c'mon, let's all be honest here:

Did that fact ever stop me from pursuing the imouto route on my visual novels?

_'Dammit, things will be a bit weird for a while...' _

I let out another sigh, wondering how things would be like for now. It would definitely take some time for the tension between us to die down, and I doubted either of us would be able to forget about what just happened.

'_Perhaps some cold water and a long dip would clear my mind…'_

As I stood back to my feet, the painful bulge I saw told me that for the first time in a while, I was certainly going to spend a little longer in the bath.

…

Well, so I had expected.

I sat on a stool inside the bathroom, thinking things over again and again. If I had started to masturbate to the thoughts and images of my little sister, I doubted I would ever only do it once. With the current situation between us and the frequency of us meeting, add that to the time of my life where my hormones were most active, even I had no faith in my own self-control. Plus, Komachi's appeal was way stronger than Yuigahama's slut power.

If I gave in now, I may be able to clean the stain I'd leave on the bathroom walls, but not the one in my hands.

I rinsed myself off with cold water, hoping it could wash away some of the perverted thoughts filling my head but to no avail. Not even the heat inside me waned one bit, stubbornly refusing to die down. The faint scent of her soap and fruity shampoo lingered in the air, the bathtub water she had used was still lukewarm… I had to contemplate on whether I would still be taking a dip before I got out.

Hell, it was the first time I was worried for Komachi's sake even when I was the one with her.

In the end, it was impossible for me to sit there quietly without imagining weird things so I decided against it and drained the water away. I'll admit, felt a pang of regret while watching the whirlpool swishing down the drain hole but it was probably for the best.

After my bath I returned to the living room to relax a bit longer before going to bed, and to my surprise Komachi was also there indian-sitting on the sofa. To my relief she was now more clothed, wearing one of her common loose shirts that exposed one of her black bra straps, paired with her shorts that showed a lot of skin. She had her face buried in another one of those teen magazines that upheld outrageous standards for the youth of today, something I wish she wouldn't indulge herself too much with.

I cautiously approached her, making sure my footsteps were heard so as to not spook her out. I reached for my PSP and plopped myself beside her.

"S-say," My voice immediately cracked as soon as I began talking. I cleared my throat and started off once more. "Komachi, have you thought of a present to give for Mom and Dad for Christmas?"

"Nope." Came her short response, throwing the responsibility of coming up with what to talk about back to me.

"I-I see, w-well we can just go and find one tomorrow since they won't be home yet, right?"

"Sure."

Another single liner from her. If my initial guess was right, then it could only mean one thing…

"Look, I-I'm really sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to see… y'know, t-that. Could you find it in your loving heart to forgive me?"

My little sister remained quiet, the rustling of the pages being flipped the only sound I was getting from her. I waited for a minute but there was no other response.

"Alright, I'll try apologizing again tomorrow, I'll be going to bed ahead of you. Good night."

"I-it's not that I'm mad at you."

Komachi finally spoke, causing me to stop from standing up mid-way. I sat back down, sighing in relief to hear that given what had happened, she at least wasn't angry at me.

"Right, but then why the cold shoulder?"

"Komachi isn't ignoring you, I'm talking to you right now, aren't I?"

"Yeah, but… I mean, you won't even look me in the eye."

With an exasperated sigh, she finally put down the magazine to show me her blushing face. She was pouting, the most obvious indication listed in my book that said something was wrong.

"Happy now? Dummy Onii-chan…" She crossed her arms over her chest, and—

Ah crap, I was starting to think about them again, wasn't I?

"Y-you're thinking about _that _again, weren't you!?"

"Urk, w-w-what made you say that…" Why did girls have the ability read minds anyway…

"T-there's the dirty old man glint in your rotten eyes!"

"No there isn't, that was just your imagination." I vehemently rubbed my eyes, slightly guilty of her accusation. "Look, I know you're being bothered by it and I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Komachi huffed. "But Onii-chan should really get a girlfriend already. Using your own sister to quell your thirst is bad."

"Hey, I wasn't doing any of that sort. And I don't even need a girlfriend so long as I have Koma—"

I had cut myself off but it was too late, Komachi's flustered face went redder by the second. I had to diffuse the situation before it went out of hand.

"I mean, maybe if you could teach me how to act to get a girlfriend then I might just…"

"Well, okay. I guess Komachi can do that. Hmm…" She pressed a finger on her chin, eyeing me from head to toe. To be honest, having her staring at me like that was oddly satisfying…

After a few rounds of observing me she nodded to herself, hammering her palm with her other hand as she had arrived to a conclusion.

"Well?"

"Right, I guess your face is your weakest point." Her verdict pierced my ego swift and true, like a psychological version of Hiratsuka-sensei's fearsome gut punch.

"Okay, stop right there. That's not helping at all."

"You're right. It's not the face that's the problem, it's your stinky eyes."

I facepalmed myself and sighed. It wasn't that I was disappointed by her findings, I've heard that countless times before.

Before I could complain, Komachi leaned towards me and held my face with both of her hands. She then turned my head to the left, then to the right as if she was trying to find something. Her eyebrows met in the middle as they furrowed, which meant she was focusing her all on whatever it was she was doing.

From that distance, I could smell again the same fruity fragrance she left at the bathroom. Her long eyelashes were seductively displayed as she blinked multiple times. Her fingers held me by my jawline, her thumbs pressing against my cheek so my lips were being pushed outward. I found myself taking furtive glances as the neckline of her shirt drooped dangerously low, revealing her small cleavage along with her black bra.

Had Komachi always been this attractive? We had been together all this time, yet only now being this close to her had I noticed how much she's matured over the years… Sure she carried some childishness in her since she was still a kid given her age, but when she was being quiet and serious like this…

"Well, if I were to be honest, Onii-chan is a really nice person who always puts others ahead of himself. He may not show it since he acts aloof, but in reality he's always cared. Maybe it's because Onii-chan doesn't know how to show it properly since nobody ever taught him how to do it before?" She smiled wide and showed me that small fang of hers.

She sure knew what to say whenever I was feeling down. They said you could always count on your family at trying times, and for me that was Komachi. Her kind words never failed to soothe my weariness when I badly needed some comforting.

"Even if your eyes are like that, I'm sure it's not a problem since you have more than enough to compensate for a little flaw like that. You're not perfect, but you're at least closer to my ideal type than most boys I know are. That much, Komachi can tell."

Her comment left me at a loss for words as she finally let go of my face. I could feel my ears burning up as my body temperature rose. That was the nicest thing I've heard from her, or anyone for that matter. I had even expected her to pull off the "tons of Komachi points" spiel and break the seriousness of the moment, but she never did. Instead she smiled at me, lovingly like she always would.

This was bad, my heart couldn't take any more of this any longer, and I think I might cry right now. I'm sorry Komachi; for the first time ever in my life I actually wished you weren't my blood-related sister.

"O-onii-chan? What's wrong?"

I lost myself in those round eyes of hers, drawn to them like a moth to a flame. My body moved on its own, getting on all fours and slowly inching forward.

"Wait, w-what are you doing?"

Komachi leaned back as I moved closer to her. The distressed look she had fed my urge to console her, to stroke her face and tell her that everything was going to be okay since her Onii-chan was here with her.

When her back hit the sofa's arm rest she stopped moving, wide eyes staring at me like a cornered rabbit trapped in its cage. My hands reached out for both of her shoulders, holding her down in place.

"O-O-Onii-chan, I-I don't think this is a good idea…"

Her voice quivered along with the rumbles from her trembling body. Her face gradually neared mine, so much so I could now feel her breathing against my skin. She closed her eyes and braced herself, I followed her example.

The softness of her lips filled my emptied thoughts. She showed no signs of resistance and remained quiet and still, accepting my advances as I continued to kiss her. I was unfazed by my inexperience, instead I relished the moment embracing the fact that I would learn of new things with Komachi as my partner.

Clumsily clamping our mouths together, we fumbled on how kissing should be properly done before we finally broke away from each other. As we were left gasping for air, I could feel a tightening in my chest where my heart was pumping harder than ever. Emotions I had long since welling up inside me were in an uproar as they tore through the surface. My mind was flooded with thoughts of her and her alone, along with the newfound understanding of why other people enjoyed something like this so much.

My longing had to be sated and I couldn't settle for just once, I craved for more and more of her now that I've had a taste of the forbidden fruit of Eden. With the sight of her in a roused and vulnerable state, who in their right mind would even be able to resist when subjected to such temptations?

I caressed her face gently with my hand, brushing the few locks of hair away and tucking them behind her ear before I closed in for another kiss.

"W-wait…"

This time, Komachi stopped me from getting closer by placing her arms on my chest. The shock from the rejection brought up a question that overwhelmed all of my burning desires:

'_D-did I just force myself on my little sister?'_

Of course, even if she didn't pull away before it didn't mean she was willing to do it. She might have been simply caught off-guard and didn't have enough time to react before I moved in for the kiss. I broke into a cold sweat upon the realization, a dizzying headache came that made me want to throw up.

"I-I… I-I'm sorry, Komachi. W-what was I…"

The living room felt like it was spinning, everything was moving around me and I couldn't hold onto anything for balance. My breathing went rapid; I couldn't tell if it was normal for someone under so much pressure or if I was already hyperventilating.

Then I felt someone squeeze my hand.

Amidst the blurry haze I saw my little sister before me, face stricken with worry. Now I was confused, I thought she'd hate me for doing something so stupid and sudden, but here she was looking out for me.

"I'm really sorry." I repeated, hanging my head low to not see her eye-to-eye at the moment. "I… I made us cross a line we shouldn't have. I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess, as your older brother I should be the one guiding you on the right path but… I just want to say I never regretted doing what I did even in the slightest."

I fucked up big time. If there was any relationship I'd never want to ruin, then this was exactly it. Yet I went and let myself act recklessly, destroying the one thing I treasured the most.

I hate myself. I wish I could die right now…

"I understand." Komachi spoke, scaring me half to death. I then felt her squeezing my hand tighter, causing me to look up make direct eye-contact.

"Besides, it's not like I… d-didn't like it."

"…huh?"

Wait, did I mishear her? Did she just…

"I-I mean, what we did was… unacceptable? Unspeakable? I-I don't even know where to begin!" My body tensed up as she raised her voice. "B-but even after all that somewhere along the way, after the waves of emotions had calmed down, it sorta felt kind of… right."

My jaw dropped for the second time in a single night. I couldn't believe my ears. If this were all a dream, then God did exist and he had the worst taste in humor.

With that revelation finally out in the open we averted each other's gaze, embarrassed at how things unfolded. I sure as hell didn't expect my first Christmas Eve date being at home with my own little sister.

…crap, then I exactly couldn't flaunt this to my friends then? Oh wait, that's right, I didn't have friends in the first place.

"A-anyway… I think that doing stuff like that in the living room is a little bit… risqué. I believe it should be done elsewhere, a place more… private. Besides, it's getting cold here."

Komachi hugged herself as she shivered, cheeks tinged crimson from her suggestion. But I did get her point, making out in a place like this with a lot of openings… What if someone walked in on us? Or was watching through the window? Not to mention we were brother and sister…

"Alright, I have some thick blankets in my room that are great for keeping warm. Do you… wanna share them with me?"

I scratched my head, wondering if my offer came out awkward or desperate. I sucked at asking girls out, I mean she hasn't even taught me anything yet, right?

Still, Komachi shyly smiled at me and nodded before latching onto my arm. It was the first time a girl agreed to go with me. This day marked a lot of firsts for me.

And on top of that, she was my sister.

"Sure thing, Onii-chan."

Oh well, that wasn't particularly important to me. It's just as the saying went…

* * *

_**A/N: **__I'd aim for lewder things, but FFN might take it down like some great stories in the past. Shit happens I guess._

_Also, if you've seen my other works then you'd know I'm an OreImo fan too, so if we're not taking the Yui route then imouto route is definitely the next best pick for Hachiman. Incest is __**WIN**__cest._

_I absolutely love Komachi, and I just want her to have a happy ending too. And while we're at it, I hope someone throws one out for Rumi too._

_Aaaaand Komachi can't get married now. Well, married to anyone else except Hachiman anyway._

_Until next time~_

_-TGWW_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Oregairu. Also yes, this _**is**_ an _**incest**_ fic. _

_We're going no holds barred here. For y'all lazy-ass readers who wanna skip to the smut, use the find function for the word "__**pursing**__"._

* * *

We both made our way upstairs together with Komachi still clinging to my arm, but as we reached the door she excused herself.

"What's wrong?"

"Y-you go ahead, I-I just need to do… something." She let go of my arm and without looking back rushed off to her room.

I didn't get the chance to ask her so I decided to wait it out in my own room, sitting on the edge of my bed. The only noise that filled the place was the loud, rapid beating of my heart and the impatient tapping of my foot on the tatami floor. My eyes roamed around the four corners of my room, from my study desk to my closet, to my book shelf full of various novels and manga…

There was a secret spot there, you see. At first glance it looked like a row of normal titles, but if you moved closer you could see that I had moved the "safer" titles outward. In between them were the more dubious pieces that showcased some rather questionable illustrations on how one should mingle with their respective little sisters. Thankfully, Komachi was neither tall enough to reach that high up the shelves nor has she ever tried looking there whenever she did a surprise clean-up of my room.

…wait, why am I even telling you guys this in the first place? Anyway, don't tell Komachi…

A few minutes had passed and she still hasn't come, I was already at wit's end thinking she might've thought things through and locked herself in her room until our parents came home. Just as I had stood up I was rattled back to my seat by three soft knocks followed by her voice.

"Come in." I said. The doorknob twisted unlock and swung open slowly, revealing my little sister who for the first time looked particularly embarrassed to enter my room.

Usually she'd come barging in without any care for my privacy nor personal space with that goofy, energetic smile on her face as always.

But now she had a shy, reserved expression that made me believe this was all but a dream, however the constant throbbing inside my trousers told me quite otherwise.

As she shut the door behind her she leaned back on it and just stood there with her hands behind her, never looking me in the eyes. The air was getting heavy so I decided to speak up.

"S-so, what happened? You took some time getting here…" I wasn't exactly sure what to talk about as even I was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"N-nothing much, Komachi just looked up some… things."

"Things? What things?"

"Y-y'know, about s-stuff that w-w-we're p-probably about to do…" Her voice went softer as she spoke.

Oh… _Oh._

I had never seen her this embarrassed about something before. Komachi looked like she was about to cry any second, and while normally I would be there to help her out on whatever it was that troubled her right now I was at a complete loss.

"So then… that means you're fine with this, right? As in, you're not feeling forced or anything?"

"I-I guess…"

It was getting harder to talk with the distance between us so I urged her to stay beside me. Komachi obliged and plopped down laying on her side, nibbling on one thumb while facing me as I sat by the bedside. Also, I felt it was noteworthy that at this angle I could get a good view of her cleavage again.

"Listen, before everything else I need you to give me a solid yes or no. It just won't do if you feel half-hearted about this. I'm well-aware of what kind of trouble I got ourselves into, and I want to know if you do too and if you're willing to continue what we've started. I don't want to drag you down any deeper in this, so I wanna hear your feelings."

"It's not like Komachi doesn't want to…"

"Then what's wrong?" I gently stroked her head, tucking away some of her hair behind her ear so I could see her face which was stricken with uneasiness.

"After what happened earlier, I don't know why but I feel differently about everything… and I'm also scared. W-what if tomorrow morning when I wake up, I regret this? O-or what if Onii-chan was the one who changes his mind the next day…"

To be honest, I couldn't blame her as part of me also felt that way. However, I had surmised that this would only be a one-time thing and will be a secret the two of us would carry to our graves. I never gave a long-term relationship much thought since first of all, this wasn't exactly an accepted thing according to society's moral standards. Secondly, I didn't expect Komachi to find me or this affair between us worthy of keeping. She was a cute girl who could probably find other more suitable men, those who could give her a brighter future and a happier life.

Unlike me, who had nothing going on in his life and was the lowest of the low, making advances on his own flesh and blood. To think she had been worrying over something like me throwing her aside after having a go at her while I busied myself with nothing but how we would never unearth this night ever again... I only felt more that I didn't deserve her affection.

Yet part of me wanted to be selfish, part of me wanted to pursue this dark, thorny path that would probably lead to nothing good. Contrary to my normally logical decisions I still chose to take this route because I knew at the end of the road I would be with her, even if it meant us against the world.

"I don't know for sure if you'll wake up regretting it but… I want to let you know that I'll never feel that way."

"R-really?" Komachi looked up to me with her round eyes. I must've scored a few points with that line.

Seriously speaking I had no clue as to how much of our feelings were real since we were probably swayed by hormones during the heat of the moment, but I do know that this, to a certain extent, was completely genuine.

"Really. In the future, I'll visit this memory over and over and I'm sure it'll never fail to make me feel happy."

"Y-you're not going to do _that _to yourself while thinking about it, are you? And won't you have a wife or a girlfriend then?"

"Ah. I don't know about that." I chuckled at her question. "I'm not exactly quality husband-material, and after what happened I really can't get married anymore."

"H-hey, that's my line!" Komachi sat up and lightly punched me before crossing her arms. "I'm supposed to be the one who tells you to 'take responsibility!'"

"Well, I'll more than gladly do so. That is, if something _will_ happen." Her face went red all the way up to her ears as she looked away. If talking to girls was as easy as talking to your little sister, then maybe it wouldn't be so hard to get a girlfriend.

I'd still most likely get rejected though. Ah, if only dating your sister wasn't forbidden in real life…

"I-if that's what you want…" She responded, facing away from me. But that won't do.

"I still want to hear either a yes or no; do you really want to do this?"

She finally looked back to me, her eyes searching for what could be the answer. If I had known, I would've spent a moment to write a large "yes" on my forehead with a marker.

"Yes. I… I-I want to do it."

And there you had it, she finally gave her consent. Not that it made this any less unacceptable though.

But I at least had the peace of mind that she wasn't feeling forced or anything. As much as I wanted to feed my cravings, I did truly love my little sister and I wouldn't want to harm her in any way.

Anyway, enough of that. There were more pressing matters at hand that needed to be addressed.

"That's great. So then, do you wanna… try kissing again?"

"S-sure…"

We fumbled with how to start off, the awkwardness of intentionally doing it for the first time being quite the obstacle for us. Being the guy and the older person, I decided to take the lead by sitting to face her properly and holding Komachi by the shoulders once more.

"Then I-I'm going for it." I warned her in advance. She nodded and closed her eyes, pursing her lips for me.

I gently moved towards her and as soon as we touched she took a sharp intake of air. I pressed myself harder onto her as we deepened into our kiss, goosebumps running across my skin. Her lips were lusciously soft and sweet, like the taste of fruity cotton candy being sold during summer festival. I could almost hear the fireworks booming loudly overhead.

Komachi began to fight back, pushing her face towards me as we remained connected to each other. Her intoxicating scent filled my nostrils, driving me to yearn for her even more. My hands slid from her shoulders down to her arms and finally rested on the curves of her hips, seizing her in place as I continued to indulged in her flavor.

We separated once we were reminded the need for air, gasping as we broke apart. I was face-to-face with Komachi's flushed cheeks and heavy breathing as we rested on each other's forehead, locking our eyes together with a distant gaze while her arms were wrapped around my neck.

"T-that *pant* was amazing… M-more than *wheeze* the first time." I spoke in-between catching my breath, still riding high from our activity.

"Nnn, d-don't play with my sides too much…" She complained as my thumbs felt around her small waist.

"Why, does it tickle?" I used every other finger to lightly strum her sides. Komachi drew one hand back to cover her mouth but a cute little moan had already escaped.

"No, b-but it's making me feel funny…"

"Oh, does it now…"

Komachi bit her lip as I attacked her weak spots incessantly, her body twisting and contorting in response before hugging onto me tightly.

"C-could you go… a little higher?" She whispered, her hot breath wafting on my ear before pulling away from me. I glided my hands up, putting a little force so that I could slightly feel her ribs through the thin fabric of her shirt. I stopped as I overlapped the strap of her bra located just below her armpit.

I gulped. I was two layers of clothing away from understanding why the protagonists of my ecchi novels had those smiles on their slapped faces whenever they got to cop a feel. After this, there was no turning back, not that I initially had any plans to do so.

"C-can I…" I didn't finish my question, but she seemed to know what I wanted and nodded quietly. With her approval, I moved my hands to her front and placed them over her chest.

I could feel their mass moving around underneath the palms of my hand as I lightly fondled them. How should I explain it… I could feel even from behind the cups of her bra that they were soft, much, much more than I had ever imagined. It was strange how it was almost just like kneading dough, but there was something else to it that made you wanna do it again and again, no matter what.

Things were going well, but I wanted more. Call me greedy, but when I finally had the opportunity to explore the opposite sex there was no telling when the next chance would be. I also wanted her to feel good since I didn't want to be the only one enjoying myself here.

As I told her to raise her arms I grabbed onto the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and all the way over her head so I could toss it aside. Before me now sat Komachi with her upper body clad with nothing but a plain black bra. I ogled the increased amount of exposed skin, making sure to give a silent prayer to the gods before I resumed to caress her breasts.

"Aahn… O-Onii-chan, that feels good…" Komachi commented, her voice sounding quite erotic. She gripped onto the bed covers and arched her back, pushing her body onto my hands.

But it still wasn't enough.

"I want to touch them directly." I demanded. She appeared to be hesitant at first but turned around and pointed at her back.

"Okay, take it off for me."

I fumbled on the strap behind her that held the brassiere fast in place. I figured the hooks only had to be detached from each other but my hands were badly shaking in uncontainable excitement that I took a while to do such a simple task.

When I had finally succeeded to unclasp them she turned back to face me with her arms covering her chest, still holding her bra in place. Slowly she lowered them and revealed to me her lovely bosom whose protruding pink nipples were surrounded by the lighter skin of her tan lines.

Komachi was quiet, anxiously waiting on what I was about to. I reached out for one of her nipples and gently pinched it between my thumb and index fingers, feeling its hardness.

"Aah! Mmm-!"

She let out a moan much louder than her previous ones, her body tensing up before shuddering. I placed my hand on her other breast, feeling the erect nub poking at my palm as I pressed down. The size of her soft mounds fit perfectly on my hands, and their bounciness rebounded with such youth. Playing with boobs without a shirt or bra was indeed way better, as I expected.

"Is there anything you want me to do Komachi?" I asked as I had been fondling her chest for some time, and while she seemed satisfied enough with my actions I wanted to know if there were other things she had in mind.

"Well… C-c-could you suck on them?" With a face that red, I couldn't tell if she was feeling shy with her request. But hey, what were tits for anyway?

"Sure, then if you'll excuse me…" I brought my face closer to one and flicked her nipple with my tongue.

"Hyaa-!" She flinched, feeling the slimy appendage grazing against her. I decided to tease her a little further, alternating between them until she yanked on my hair to have me start on what she wanted.

"Itadakimasu," I said before placing one inside my mouth. I lightly sucked at first and gradually increased in force, checking how much was needed to provide her the most pleasure. Once I found the right amount I maintained a slow pace while my tongue traced circles around her areola.

My taste buds picked up the slightly salty taste of sweat from her skin as I savored her. She began to pull at my hair, but the pain it dealt only served to heighten my libido and turned my suckling into a voracious session. Komachi's sultry voice reverberated in my ears as I fulfilled her wish, awakening her into a world full of carnal desires.

As I continued to assault her she fell back down on the bed with me on top. Her body squirmed wildly from being pleased, her limbs unsure on where to hold their footing as she sunk deeper into the abyss of pleasure. Her breathing grew ragged with each passing moment up until she could no longer contain herself.

"O-Onii-chaaaan!" Komachi screamed at the top of her lungs with her back arching once more. She pressed her thighs tightly together as if to stop the overflowing satisfaction that erupted from between her legs. Every part of her trembled and remained strained before her body fell limply on the mattress, the expression in her hazy eyes exhausted yet visibly satisfied.

I only felt the toll on my body once the adrenaline from my lust-filled attack had waned, my clothes drenched in sweat and the cold negligible against the warmth that emanated from our bodies. Lying beside her we both caught our breaths, my stamina may have been depleted but a highly neglected part of me was still raring to go.

Draping an arm over Komachi I pulled her closer to me, not wanting to let the distance between us grow even by just a centimeter. I wiped away the beads of sweat from her forehead and watched her chest rise and sink.

I realized I had never felt this strongly for any other girl in my life for as long as I could remember. Sure, Komachi has always had a special place in my heart, that went without saying. But now, it seemed that she had occupied not just the one spot reserved for her, but every nook and cranny of it that I had left vacant. Just thinking of being separated with her now was enough to scare me half to death.

I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, no matter the cost. I wish time could just stand still for us, so I could stay beside her like this forever in peace…

"Onii-chan, that felt great." She spoke still catching her breath, breaking my train of thought. I gazed at her cute face and smiled, happy to hear she had a good time.

"Anything for my little sister."

"You are such a sis-con." She giggled then nuzzled my chest. "Anyway, do you want me to do something about… _that_?"

Komachi then pointed down where a certain friend of mine bulged from my shorts and happened to be poking her thigh.

"Hehe sure, i-if you could, I'd be more than happy."

"Okay, since you made Komachi feel good, she's going to return you the favor."

She instructed me to stand up first and take of my top. While I did that and still had my shirt over my head, I felt her hands grab my shorts and pull them down along with my underwear without warning.

"W-whoa!" I felt my dick swinging back into its erected position after it was caught along with my boxers' descent. Hurriedly removing my shirt I found Komachi staring at it with eyes wide in surprise.

"T-this looks a bit bigger than I remember…" She remarked, showing me the size she recalled with the gap between her hands.

"That's because it's hard right now, when we bathed together it didn't get this way because…"

Because I wasn't sexually attracted to you yet back then, was what I wanted to say. Well, she _was_ too young then so there's no way I could ever get an erection, unlike now that she's ripened a bit...

The way she was eyeing my prize, it was way too intense. If I was a little more sensitive, I might've ended up cumming on her face right then and there. I originally felt shy to show it to her, but now that it was out in full display I couldn't help but want to flaunt it even more in front of her.

"A-and this is… going inside me? All of it?" She gulped, gauging herself against my length.

"Well, that's if you wanna do _that_… S-sex, I mean."

"I-I'm a little scared, b-but I do want to try it…" Komachi confessed, although I could see the worry streaked across her facial features.

"We don't have to do it right away. We can try something else first, then you can decide if you do want to do it or not." But if you had to ask me, I was seriously hoping she'd give it a shot.

"Okay… I guess that's fine too."

I was _this _close to pumping my fists in the air in joy. Well, it's not like she already agreed to it, but the way she sounded felt like she was more likely to consider going all the way with me.

But before that, she wanted to help me out first like how I did with her so she told me to sit back on the bedside and let her do all the work. I followed her command, my heart pumping like crazy when she knelt before me with her face close to my boner.

Her fingers gingerly wrapped themselves around me, feeling myself getting harder from the sensation of her touch alone. Gently she began to move her hand up and down, her inexperience was evident on how sloppily she handled me. Still it felt crazy good, it was way more pleasing than doing it myself even with the best fap material on hand, and having someone to do it for you was in itself heartwarming.

"Does it feel good?"

"Y-yeah… But could you pick up the speed a little?"

Komachi gripped my cock a little tighter and picked up her speed, effectively doubling the amount of friction I was receiving. Pleasure was beginning to build up inside of me, and despite her being a novice at this I knew I wouldn't last long with how well she was currently doing. I pulled my head back in delight and enjoyed letting my little sister work her wonders, closing my eyes to focus my attention solely on my dick.

"U-uwaa! T-t-there's something coming out of it! A-are you cumming already?"

With that Komachi pulled her hand away and pointed at the precum that was leaking out of the swollen tip. While having my fapping session interrupted so abruptly like that was painful, her innocent reaction touched my heart.

"Relax, it's just a sign that it feels good." I calmed her down, I guess she really was new to all this. "You're doing a really nice job."

Of course, it's not like I had instances of someone else doing it to me for comparison purposes, but I couldn't tell her that. She probably knew that fact anyway.

She then resumed to her task, drawing me ever closer to my limit with each stroke. My precum had dribbled so much that her hand was making wet, sticky sounds.

Looking over at her she was still half-naked, her boobs bouncing along with the pace of her hand. I badly wanted to touch them so but sadly they were out of reach, and sucking them again was even more impossible.

"Umm, Onii-chan…" Komachi once more paused her movement, leaving a lot to be desired. "Listen, I was t-thinking… Well, I-I never t-tried giving a… b-b-blowjob before, s-so I'm not c-confident in my skill, okay? Just tell me i-if it hurts or if it doesn't f-feel good…"

She took a deep breath and prepared herself, still looking overwhelmed at my length as she had never seen a real one before this. She kissed the tip first, smearing some of it on her lips which she licked off clean. Holy crap, that was sexy as hell.

"Salty…"

Holding it firmly in her hands she opened wide and carefully put me inside her, making sure to avoid her most of her teeth. I could feel her fang lightly grazing the side of my penis as I entered her mouth. She could only fit around half at most but it was more than enough to drive me crazy.

As her head bobbed up and down on me her tongue rubbed and licked me at all sides, leaving no spot left untouched as her saliva drooled from the corners of her lips. With her eyes looking up to me it was like watching a POV-type little sister AV, but with the added bonus of sensation. The best virtual reality eroge was nothing compared to something like this, I felt sad for those out there who would probably never experience such bliss that I once didn't know existed in this world.

As Komachi generously serviced me with mindblowing oral sex I was getting closer to cumming. I didn't want to finish soon and getting blown wasn't making it any easier to think, but I came up with an idea that would give me even just a minute to breathe.

"Hey, lie on top of me too. I-I wanna do the same to you." I ordered, wanting to share the pleasure with her so it could be a win-win situation. She pulled me out of her mouth and undressed her shorts and panties before getting on the bed, giving me momentary relief. As I lied on my back she got on all fours above me, her bare pussy now right before my face. She was moist and it exuded a nice, alluring musk that was highly addictive.

"It's a little messy though… f-from earlier." She excused, but it didn't matter since it'd be even messier once I was done.

She once again took me inside, pairing it with gentle strokes from her hand. As for me, I took a few seconds to appreciate the view from the gap between our bodies before I buried my face between her legs and gave her pussy a torrid kiss, lapping up any of her juices that leaked out.

I glided my tongue across her slit repeatedly before shifting onto her clit, imitating whatever I've learned from gigabytes of streamed porn. I flicked and squeezed it between my fingers, causing her to let out muffled, satisfied moans which sent vibrations running through my dick. She on the other hand was doing a splendid job on me, so much that I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I-I'm about to cum." She was doing a splendid job on me that I couldn't hold it in any longer. I warned her so she withdrew my cock for the meantime but continued with a slow-paced handjob. "S-so, do you wanna try having sex?"

"O-okay."

As she got off me I remembered something of importance.

"Right, I don't have any condoms with me. I never did really have any use for it until now." I admitted, but it didn't hurt as much since I was about to lose my v-card tonight.

"But what if I get p-pregnant?"

"Umm… we'll cross the bridge when we get there or something."

"That's no good! W-what if Komachi does end up with a baby?" She punched my arm. Her face also told me she wasn't even the least happy with my response.

"I'm sorry, I really suck at reassuring. But I'll definitely take responsibility, that much at least I can promise you. Okay?" I said with a smile, she just sighed at me and shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine…"

I ordered her to lie down and spread her legs, nervousness evident in her facial expression. I felt the same but I thought best to hide it from her. If ever I showed any weakness at such an important time it may scare her.

"D-don't stare at it too much, geez…" Komachi covered her face with her hands.

"Sorry, I just wanted to get a better look."

I played her clit for a little bit again to ease up some of the tension in her body and put her back into the mood until she wasn't as rigid as earlier. Then using a single finger, I gently pushed between her slit and felt around for where to put it.

"A-a little lower…" She guided, I did so and found an opening. "Yeah, r-right there."

I inserted a single digit slowly, feeling her wet entrance opening up. Gauging her reaction, she didn't seem to be in any kind of pain so I pushed another digit inside of her. This time she folded her legs, raising her knees a bit.

"Does it hurt?" I asked, noticing how she blinked hard.

"A little, k-keep going."

I finally put my whole middle finger straight in as my knuckles touched her vulva, feeling her wet warmth as her inner muscles pressed against me. Komachi looked fine so I started pulling it out half-way before ramming back in. Some of her juices were drawn out every time I exited her pussy, sliding down her body and leaving a dark puddle to form on the sheets.

In an effort to loosen her up a little before the actual thing I placed another finger inside, this time encountering more resistance. I felt around her vagina, getting different kinds of reactions as I touched various places, trying to look for the "sweet spot" or whatever it was that was mentioned a lot in works. I couldn't find it though, I guess it took an advanced skill to locate such a thing.

Now that she had plenty enough practice, I pulled my fingers out and positioned myself in front of her. Placing both of her legs on either of my sides, I then aimed my penis at her pussy and lubricated myself with her own fluids.

"Ready?" I asked, searching her eyes for any traces of doubt. She still appeared a bit reluctant, but with a deep breath she steeled her resolve and nodded.

"Ready."

I dug my penis into her pussy cautiously, knowing that its girth was much more than what two fingers provided. She winced in pain as I stretched her insides wide open with my boner while I inched myself deeper. It felt amazing, the blowjob from earlier paled in comparison to the pleasure of getting to do it, and bareback no less. To her however, it was a different experience…

"Hhngh… I-it hurts Onii-chan..!" Komachi cried out, a few teardrops streamed down her cheeks. I paused to let her rest until she was good to go again, pursuing my goal to put all of it in. Once she gave me her thumbs-up I resumed my journey inside her.

The walls of her vagina squeezed down on me as if they were trying to push me out of her, but I steadily slid myself in little by little until her outer lips were finally kissing the base of my dick. I heaved a deep sigh, fighting back the urge to not cum immediately. It may be hot and stuffy inside her, but it absolutely felt so good. Meanwhile Komachi gritted her teeth, doing her best to endure the pain of being completely penetrated as we celebrated the night we wholeheartedly surrendered our virginities to each other.

"How does it feel?" As much as I hated seeing my little sister suffer, knowing she did all this our sake truly touched my heart.

"Nng, it still hurts and it feels weird… I-I feel so full…" She reached out to me for a hug. "But I don't mind, and I'm happy so… c-can we stay like this for a while?"

"Sure, just let me know when you're fine so I can start moving, okay?"

We spent a few minutes silently connected, closer than siblings could ever be. I had wrapped my arms around her body, sensing her heartbeat against my chest. I could feel my own near to bursting, wanting to drown her in love that was only meant for her.

I had always been afraid to tell someone those three words, but now I could say them with my chin held up high.

"I love you Komachi." I whispered to her, tightening my embrace as I did. "Thank you, for always being there for me… for everything."

I wished there were better words to convey my true feelings for her, but I had always been bad at expressing myself properly. I could only hope that through those words and my actions, I could show Komachi how much she mattered to me.

"I love you too Onii-chan." She replied, her response alone enough to make me cry. "I'm so happy right now."

To think that all this time the person I'd longed for had since then been right beside me... Blood relations be damned, I love her and she loves me. Nothing in the world could ever change that.

After sharing a moment in peace, Komachi pulled away and told me it was okay to move. I pecked a chaste kiss on her lips once before laying her back down, holding onto her hips for support as I pulled myself out.

My withdrawal inflicted her pain again, but she said it was within bearable levels and urged me to continue claiming the discomfort had considerably died down from when I had put it in for the first time. As I inspected the portion of my penis that was now visible, I surprisingly didn't see any traces of blood. Maybe her hymen had been broken since she was an energetic girl, I doubt that bug had any balls to ask her out, let alone have a chance on Komachi.

I gently pushed myself back in, once more savoring the tightness of her pussy. With a slow pace I thrusted back in and out of her, Komachi's groans dying out until they were replaced with moans.

The bed creaked under our weight as my movements slightly rocked it back and forth, her breasts swaying along with our rhythm. My cock went harder at the sight of her absorbed in pleasure as we made passionate love, like a newlywed couple out on their honeymoon. Her body seemed to sparkle as the light in my room shone against the drops of sweat on her skin.

"Ah-! Onii-chan! I-I'm one with Onii-chan!" She began to match my thrusts by bucking her hips onto me, doubling the force she felt from being penetrated. My penis explored her deepest parts, paving its way as I pumped her full of my meat stick. Komachi and I composed our own symphony with her lustful moans, accompanied by the wet sounds of our private parts slapping together.

The build-up in my abdomen was a foreboding sign that I may finish before Komachi. As much as possible I wanted to make her reached climax first, but to do that I needed to up the intensity of pleasing her without increasing mine.

I let go of her waist to grant her more freedom in moving and placed my hands on her chest instead to hold them in place. I reached down to suck on one without breaking my hips' pace while alternating between squeezing the other breast and pulling her nipple. She arched her body once more from the simultaneous stimulation, gripping my hair tightly and yanking it that it felt like she wanted to scalp me.

"I-I'm almost there, mmn… Onii-chan, I want you to ki-kiss me…" I retreated from her boobs and engaged in another session of mouth-to-mouth exercise, using my tongue to probe her insides as well. A cocktail of our saliva was shared within the exchange, enough to throw me into a drunken stupor full of lust for her.

In the midst of fulfilling her request, I used one hand to reach down and tease her clitoris. As soon as she felt me rub it a muffled moan seeped through the corners of her lips. Seizing it between my fingers, pinching and pulling, Komachi's inside then started to coil around me. At that point I separated from the kiss and concentrated on my thrusts and her clit, focusing on sending her to the limit.

"Faster, d-do me faster p-please..!" She pleaded to me shakily. I obliged and plowed her as fast as I could, causing her voice to grow louder each time I made my entry. It didn't take long before her vagina clenched on my cock, intensifying the friction being produced between our genitalia.

"I-I-I'm cumming!"

As the huge wave of pleasure finally came crashing down on her, Komachi held onto me tightly and sunk her teeth on my shoulder. As convulsions shook her to the core while her body shuddered, I never stopped moving and completely ignored the sharp stinging pain as I too felt myself drawing closer and closer to orgasm.

Once I could no longer hold back I plunged my cock as far as I could into her pussy and finally ejaculated, spasms pumping out loads of my semen that had been backed up since earlier. I emptied out my entire stock, wringing myself dry of every single drop inside her. I shut my eyes and clung onto her for dear life as the warmth from the place we were connected at spread throughout my body.

The bliss of sweet release fogged my mind and I fell on top of her, fully drained yet absolutely satisfied. I remained within her, basking in the afterglow of our first time having sex. As mind-blowing as it was, for me the reason why it felt amazing wasn't the act itself, but because Komachi was my partner.

I mustered enough strength to kiss her forehead before I pulled myself out and moved aside so I wouldn't burden her with my weight any longer. She turned to face me, both of us smiling contentedly as we locked eyes.

"Can we remain a little bit longer like this?" Komachi asked, cuddling up to me. "I want to stay like this with Onii-chan…"

"Of course, even I want to have you close to me too." I pulled her into a hug. We spent a few minutes in peace until she spoke up.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh? What for?" I tried to face her properly but she didn't budge from her embrace, instead she buried her face onto my chest.

"Earlier, when I doubted you, when I said you'd regret doing this, w-with me…"

"Well, what's important is now, right? And I don't feel any regret at all. If anything, I'm happy to be by your side." I stroked her hair, she purred in content and nuzzled closer.

"I guess that's true… Thank you, Onii-chan."

"Are you feeling well? It doesn't hurt anywhere or anything?"

"Just a little, other than that I'm fine." Komachi then yawned, tired out from our little "activity".

I figured we could at least spend the night together since our parents weren't coming home soon. I had opted to take a quick bath but I was too tired and the same was for her. She said she didn't mind my smell either, so she insisted to wake up early instead and bathe together.

Well, how could I say no to that?

As I excused myself and was about to pull the blanket over us, we saw that my cum had been leaking from her pussy and had stained the sheets. Komachi apologized for the mess, but I reassured her that I'll clean it up tomorrow so that there wouldn't be any evidence.

"Or I could just y'know, keep this one bed cover hidden away somewhere as a memento." I said, tucking ourselves in. "For old times' sake."

"N-no, you can't do that, that's creepy! This is why girls don't like you Onii-chan, because you have weird, perverted fetishes." She chided, but I just chuckled at her reaction.

"Well, it's not like really need other girls to like me anymore now, do I?"

"Nnn…" Komachi blushed. "Y-you have a point there…"

"And there you have it. I don't want to keep you up any longer so, good night."

"…aren't you gonna say it again?"

Her eyes stared back at me, and from that alone I could tell what she wanted me to say. Maybe it was because we were siblings, or because we just had sex, or even my aptitude on guessing most things correctly out of context alone.

But I wanted to believe that it was something far greater, that it was because of the mutual feelings between us.

I knew most people, if not all, would frown upon the idea of us being together. I understood the dire repercussions of our actions, and how our bond as brother and sister was far beyond reparation. Yet despite all that in mind I discovered that Komachi was the only one for me, and we both took this path together.

That just goes to show how much I truly love her, and how she feels the same.

"I love you Komachi. Goodnight." I pecked a kiss on her lips, which curled into a smile that showed me her cute little fang.

I was no saint, and this didn't exactly conform to the "beautiful love story" that was typical of the norm, but to hell with all that. Love was never always a pretty thing anyway, and no matter how many times I was told ours was ugly, our feelings will neither waver nor change.

"Mhm, goodnight." She gave me a satisfied look before she yawned and finally closed her eyes to sleep. "I love you too Onii-chan."

* * *

_**A/N: **__Yes, I lied. I am a lewd man; did_ you_ really think I'll just end it there like that?_

_P.S.: お誕生日おめでとう__, __比企谷 八幡__._


End file.
